


Loosening up

by Peonymangoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub, Drabble, Frottage, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Oof here we go, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Short, Sub Qian Kun, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Thank god for these tags i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: "Oh kunkun... i dont think you really want me to stop... i mean look at this."He presses into his crotch which is, well... very hard and Kun stifles a moan and tries to shove him off but to no avail.(Im so bad at summaries and titles im so sorry, it looks kinda bleh but i promise its not that bad)





	Loosening up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the tag says rape/noncon but actually if you check the tags it is roleplay. They are acting out a fantasy and no one is really raping each other. Most of my smuts have dubcon/consensual and this is me trying noncon but cause im a pussy and i love kun and ten this is what happens.  
> Also the story is inspired by a manga called Henai by Harada, which is really good and has a nice artstyle. The story has good smut and fluff. I hope mine does too lmao.  
> This is some kind of mini warning i guess. Anyway please enjoy the story.

He struggled against the ropes but to no avail, he tried pushing his hips upwards, whether to escape or to get more friction on his crotch, he didnt know. All he knew was that his student had tied him up and was on top of him. 

"Ten, please get off me. Untie me please." 

Ten flashes him a mischevious smile instead and runs his hands down his body again. Kun cries out and begs him to stop.

"Oh kunkun... i dont think you really want me to stop... i mean look at this." 

He presses into his crotch which is, well... very hard and Kun stifles a moan and tries to shove him off but to no avail. 

"Itd be even better for the both of us if you just stay still honey." Ten mumurs darkly yet hes whispering softly into his neck. "When will you stop pretending-" He nips Kuns ear which brings a gasp out of him "- that you dont want this? That you dont want me?" Ten now kisses him hard and its messy with a lot of tongue, even Ten is panting when they part. 

Ten now starts grinding his thigh against his crotch and Kun can barely contain himself. Ten just gives him his usual mischevious smile and cocks his head with an air of confidence and his eyes are wide, baring mock innocence. 

Suddenly a soft hand is at his jaw and Kun looks up to see Ten smirking at him. He then suddenly stops his actions and Kun whines.

"When you tell me what i want to hear then we shall continue. Im just as happy to do things halfway. Kinda like my homework Mr. Kun." 

Kun already knows what he wants to hear. Ten wants him to beg for release like hes begging for his life. He wants Kun to admit hes nothing but a pathetic pervert and that he wants Ten to continue doing as he pleases. To continue violating him and making him take it. Kun cant find it in himself to say it right away. He hesistates before swallowing -and catches Tens eyes follow his adams apple bob up and down- and looks up to Ten. 

"Please. Please let me come. Please dont stop, just ah- ah! Please!" He begs and tugs on his restraints. Ten just shakes his head. "What else?" He asks cooly. Kun swallows his pride again. 

"Please. Im nothing but a pervert teacher that wants his student to rape and fuck him. Now please-" 

Ten rubs his hand against Kuns dick through his pants and Kun lets out a mixture of a sigh and a moan. 

"Very good." He whispers into his side and his leaves open mouthed kisses onto his body and opens the zip to Kuns dress pants and pulling down the underwear, then doing the same for himself. 

Ten starts grinding their dicks together and then starts stroking the both of them together. Kun is going insane, everythinv feels like too much but so good. Hes a moaning wreck now and is most likely being too loud. Ten is also losing his resolve, hes panting harshly and moans lightly when they rub against each other a certain way. He almost there, so close he can feel it, he can tell Ten is close to and he comes on his stomach and onto Tens hand with a shout and finally just lays down, limp. Ten finishes himself off with a moan onto Kuns body and then turns the other side. 

"Ah~ so how was that teacher?" 

Kuns about to answer when suddenly theres noise outside the door. It then hits him that theyre inside the nurses office. Of a school that they dont go to. Hell they dont even go to school anymore. It looks like Ten has also just remembered that they arent in the comfort of their home as they both spiral into a panice. 

"Ohmygodomygodohmy- "  
Kuns cuts out Tens whinging with a kick and gives him a pointed look. Ten mutters "oh yeah..." he unties Kun and then they continue rushing to get their clothes on properly, and Kun is making his way to the back door (thank god for it.) And he turns back to find Ten still on the bed. 

"What the hell? Get outta here!" He hisses. 

"But theres still stains. Cum stains-" 

"That doesnt matter, now run or else." 

They rush out the room, just in time for the girl yelling "MISS" and "NURSE!" to come in and let out a confused noise.

Theyre on a park bench fifteen minutes of non-stop running later and they sit in silence.

Tens breaks the peaceful silence wonderfully when he says

"Wow. When i told you to loosen up a little and feel comfortable with you fantasies or whatever, i DID NOT expect this." 

"Hey i just wanted the roleplay thing." Kuns replies back with a frown "the whole sneaking into a school thing was all your idea." 

"You know I must make sure the setting is perfect for optimum results and satisfaction." Ten adds on "and besides, its not like you didnt like it." 

"Yeah i know but isnt what we did illegal? We not only tresspassed but we had sex in that area. And not only did we tresspass and had sex there, we had sex in a place full of minors." Kun burries his face into his hands. "Oh my god we are screwed!" 

"Huh. I guess you didnt loosen up then." 

"Theres a difference between loosening up and breaking the law!" 

Ten cackles maniacly "What do you have in mind next Kunkun?" Will you be my perverted university prof. We could fuck in a lecture hall." 

"I dont even know why I bother with you sometimes." Kun groans "I dont want to have these freaky roleplays anymore. Lets just do it normally, like normal couples." 

"OOF BOOOORIIIIINGGGG!" 

"No really. I do like and want normal, soft, vanilla sex. Im not into being wild all the time." 

"Hey Kunkun, its fine. I know that. We arent wild all the time but its more fun when were freaky isnt it? Theres more thrill and adredaline isnt there? Its so much more exciting than vanilla."

"I guess but other than this whole teacher and student thing, i dont really have anything else." 

Ten gives him an unimpressed look. 

"Okay i am really into just one more thing. But after that i just like normal, sweet stuff." 

Ten nods understandably. Kun loves that about him. Hes hes loud, sharp and spontaneous. But he supposed he made up for it by being fun, loving and understanding. ( and much too open minded.) 

"Fine but if we end up in jail it is all you fault." 

"So we gonna do it in a lecture hall?" 

Stupid Ten. He takes back eveything he just thought. Hes a pervert and he wants to shove him off a cliff. 

 

But anyway thats how Kun ended up with canned whipped cream, chocolate sauce and strawberries all over him but that is a different story, for a different time.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe i had to make a tag for sub/bottom kun. I love subby kun and it makes me so sad to see the lack of sub kun fics so i decided that i will do one myself. Of course doing this was the best thing to do at 1am a week before my finals but eh. I hope this isnt sinful enough to affect my grade in economics. Also as i said i wrote this at 1am, if its weird or has typos i will fix it eventually. 
> 
> Lmao that was barely smut ill do a better one next time.
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
